Various devices capable of sensing deformation of an object caused by an external force are disclosed. For example, a strain gauge is attached on a surface of the object and used in order to sense a state and an amount of deformation of the object, and senses the deformation thereof using a change of an electric resistance generated by shrinkage of a cross-sectional area and elongation of a length in a tension direction when the object is deformed.
The devices capable of sensing the deformation of the object are applied to various industrial fields, for example, “communication system for deaf, deaf-blind, or non-vocal individuals using instrumented glove” of U.S. Pat. No. 5,047,952 discloses a strain gauge attached to a hand glove, and/or the like to sense movement of a hand such as a finger and/or the like.
Besides, other devices configured to sense and control movement or deformation of an object are utilized in various industrial fields, and the present invention is developed by intension of not providing a conventional method of sensing deformation based on a deformation of the conductive material itself but a deformation sensing flexible substrate capable of sensing deformation in a simple method by forming a pattern including a conductive material on a flexible substrate and sensing conductivity by a contact between conductive materials.